


The list of 2018

by Kukeluusje



Series: Kinktober list 2018 [1]
Category: Free!, Haikyuu!!, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Voltron: Legendary Defender, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-22
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:20:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23263873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kukeluusje/pseuds/Kukeluusje
Summary: This is the list I will be using this series, but I probably will not write these in order, I do want to finish them all though.Chapters will be the number plus the kinks I used. The ship used will be mentioned as well.
Series: Kinktober list 2018 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1672777
Kudos: 2





	The list of 2018

1\. Deep-Throating | Inflation | Face-Sitting | Masks  
2\. Ass Worship | Begging | Medical play | Watersports  
3\. Sensory Deprivation | Temperature Play | Edge play | Knife Play  
4\. Spanking | Mirror Sex | Spit-roasting | Dacryphilia (Crying)  
5\. Feet | Sadism/Masochism | Feederism | Shotgunning  
6\. Daddy | Corset | Cock Worship | Biting  
7\. Praise-kink | Body Swap | Aphrodisiacs | Incest  
8\. Blood/Gore | Prostitution/Sex Work | Fisting | Hate-fucking/Angry Sex  
9\. Tit fucking | Sthenolagnia | Bondage | Lingerie  
10\. Hair-pulling | Waxplay | Micro/Macro | Bonds (Telepathic or Empathic)  
11\. Object Insertion | Sounding | Cross-dressing | Tribadism/Scissoring  
12\. Licking | Pet Play | Rimming/Analingus | Costume  
13\. Weight Gain | Distant/Distracted Sex | Gags | Creampie  
14\. Asphyxiation | Cunnilingus | Dictention | Tentacles  
15 Forniphilia (Human Furniture) | Overstimulation | Intercrural Sex |Uniforms  
16\. Nipple Play | Frottage | Body Worship | Sixty-nine  
17\. Masturbation | Seduction | Collaring | Orgasm Denial  
18\. Fucking Machine | Latex | Role Reversal | Xenophilia  
19\. Public | Formal Wear | Straitjacket | Cock-Warming  
20\. Urophagia | Hot-Dogging | Emetophilia | Dirty talk  
21\. Bukakke | Food play | Suspension | Branding  
22\. Impact Play | Cuckolding | Hand-jobs | Threesome  
23\. Scars | Master/Slave | Shibari | Size Difference  
24\. Pegging | Leather | Lap dances |Shower/Bath  
25\. Tickling | Scat | Booty Worship | Olfactophilia (body scent)  
26\. Lactation | Roleplay | Smiles/Laughter | Toys  
27\. Exhibitionism/Voyeurism | Degradation | Gun Play | Against a wall  
28\. Omorashi | Stripping/Striptease | Vorarephilia | Humiliation  
29\. Glory hole | Double (Or more) Penetration | Sleepy Sex | Massage  
30\. Gagging | Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship | Swallowing  
31\. Any combination of the above!


End file.
